Have I Seen You Before?
by Broken Death Angel
Summary: AU: What if Luke and Tear met each other before – when they were kids? What if they used to be the description of 'young love? Do they remember each other from their past? And if they do, will their journey be any different?
1. Childhood Trauma

Have I Seen You Before?

* * *

**Author**: Broken Death Angel  
**Category**: Tales of the Abyss  
**Language**: English  
**Fiction Rated**: T  
**Genres**: General/Romance  
**Pairing**: Luke/Tear  
**Published**: 7/9/7  
**Status**: Incomplete  
**Summary**[Alternate Universe What if Luke and Tear met each other before – when they were kids? What if they used to be the description of 'young love'? Do they remember each other from their past? And if they do, will their journey be any different?

**

* * *

****Chapter One ****· ** "Luke, oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Susanne fon Fabre hugged her son tightly, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. The Duke stood aside from the two, watching his wife fawn over their only son. There was something wrong with the 10-year-old though as he lifted his head to look at his mother. 

Those large, green eyes didn't hold happiness, relief, and love. In fact, they didn't show any recognition at all when he gazed at the people around him. The emerald reflection also shined in fear, and confusion. Like he didn't know anything that was around him. He didn't recognize the buildings, the people, all of it...

Looking down at the boy, he noticed that he had been sitting the whole entire time too. When Guy placed him down on the ground to walk to his parents, Luke simply stumbled a few steps and fell down before he optioned to sit on the ground instead.

Not only that, but he didn't speak at all either. Luke seemed to open his mouth to say something to them, but no sound came out except for a small sigh. It seemed like he just forgot everything – and how to do anything. "Susanne..." He started but was interrupted.

"Sir, you may have already noticed that Luke hasn't spoken, walk, nor does he seem to remember anything...I think there may be a chance that he has reverted to an infant stage." The servant, Guy bowed to the Duke, his blue eyes glancing at the younger redheaded boy. Wife of the Duke, Susanne gasped, looking at her son. "He probably is traumatized from the whole kidnapping experience that it cause him severe amnesia."

Luke tilted his head to the side, even more confused with the conversation these people were having. He had an idea that they were talking about him, but why? How did they know him? Who was he really?

Duke Fabre sighed, looking down at his heir. The boy cowered, scooting back from his place on the ground and away from his father. The older Fabre's green eyes held disappointment, frustration, and anger in a way. It frightened the young amnesiac and he clutched onto his mother tightly, seeing her as a comforting person. She seemed to know him, what with all the hugging and affection.

Everything Luke knew – how to be a leader, how to be a swordsman, the right manners of nobility, and such; it was all gone from the boy's mind.

Not only that, but his teacher, Van was to be here shortly to see his student. He knew that the boy had been kidnapped, but the fact that Luke didn't remember anything anymore would be a confusing subject; despite being understandable in how it happened.

Luke gently let go of the woman in front of him, still confused on what they were really speaking of. The only people that he felt that he could trust in this place were the blonde boy and the woman he was holding. The talk was all confusing him as some pointed at him, glanced down at himspeaking words that he could not decipher.

"Luke! Luke, you're back!" Another person was running up to him, her blonde hair bouncing as she bounded towards him, a sweet smile tugging at her lips. He backed away from her slightly, green eyes wide in shocked fear. She hugged him tightly before pulling away and clasping her hands together. "You worried us so much..."

It was all too confusing...

He wished he remembered these people, but nothing really came to mind. It saddened him since they seemed so happy to see him, but he didn't remember them at all.

"Natalia, Luke...doesn't seem to remember anything." The woman, seeming to be named Susanne told the young girl. Natalia looked at Luke innocently, but disappointment wavered in her green eyes.

"Luke...you don't even remember our promise? You said that you would marry me when we get older...remember?" She asked the boy, walking closer to him. Luke tilted his head to the side, shaking his head slowly. Tears came up to her eyes, and she turned away from him, lip quivering. It was clear that she was upset.

The redheaded kid frowned, worried that the girl would surely cry. He placed a hand on her shoulder, as he smiled at her gently. She glanced back at him, blinking with curiosity. He closed his eyes, his smile widening. The smiling became contagious and she smiled back at him, silently comforted by the mute boy.

"What's this I hear about Luke having amnesia?" A familiar voice spoke up behind them all. The family and servants looked back, seeing the young swordsman, Van. Hiding behind him was a girl that looked about a year younger than the Duke's son. She smiled shyly, waving a small hand. "Oh, this is my younger sister, Mystearica." He gently pushed the girl in front of him.

"U-Um...hello." She bowed deeply, "Nice to meet you." She lifted her head, blushing slightly. Luke tilted his head again, stumbling towards the girl to say hi, but tripped over his feet, falling in front of her instead. "Oh, um..." Mystearica helped him up, steadying him by holding his hands. Luke smiled cutely, nodding at her and opened his mouth to try to say something once again.

"H...h..." He managed out a slight sound, but couldn't finish the word.

"H...ello?"Mystearica still held on tightly, not noticing the jealous glare of the 11-year-old princess.

"He...h..." Luke pouted, sighing in frustration and crossed his arms. Mystearica smiled, amused at his annoyed expression, but also fond of his little attempt to say hello to her.

Van chuckled, watching his sister and his student, "Tear, go play with Luke and Natalia – if it is alright with you, sir?" Susanne smiled as Luke and Natalia looked up at her and her husband with large, pleading eyes. Tear fidgeted, hoping that they would say yes.

"Yes, it is allowed." The Duke answered, giving a nod to the children. Natalia grabbed Luke's hand, helping him walk to a more suitable place to play. Luke stopped her momentarily, nearly falling and looked at Tear, holding out his hand to her. The girl giggled, taking his hand and walking with him and the Kimlascan princess.

"Guy?" The 14-year-old looked up at Susanne, blue eyes questioning. "Why don't you go watch them and make sure that they don't get hurt?" She asked him, smiling warmly. Guy nodded and ran after the three other kids. "It's been so short yet Luke is already off having a normal life and learning quite quickly..." She muttered the happy look still painted on her face.

The Duke nodded, watching his son fall a few more times, causing the girls and Guy to help him up several times. "Yes, time is going by quite quickly..."

* * *

First, short chapter! I still really love it though, it's cute to me. Nyahaha


	2. Hide and Speak

**Have I Seen You Before?**

* * *

**Author**: Broken Death Angel  
**Category**: Tales of the Abyss  
**Language**: English  
**Fiction Rated**: T  
**Genres**: General/Romance  
**Pairing**: Luke/Tear  
**Published**: 7/10/7  
**Status**: Incomplete

* * *

**Chapter ****Summary**: Luke, Tear, and Natalia ran off to play with Guy as their supervisor. During their playtime, the kids try to teach Luke how to speak again; afterwards playing a game of Hide and Seek that comes to scare everyone.

* * *

**Review Replies  
****cHaRiSA DoLl ArIeLle**: Hehe! Thank you very much; I'm glad you like it. And in fact, I was just working on this chapter when reading the reviews I got XD  
**Eternum123**: Well, that is a good point. However, Namco never mentioned nor did they imply anything that would hint towards Luke and Tear meeting at an earlier age than they did in the game. They mostly covered everything in the game; except for the ending where they kind of left it open for you to decide what happens with the group's lives. Plus, since the players do not know if Luke and Tear met at early ages, this would e considered an AU – not only because of the childhood meeting but also for future chapters.  
**Ana Paula92**: Thank you X3 I was just thinking of the idea since y'know, Van has been Luke's swordsman teacher for a long time – even before the kidnapping; so it would be possible for him to introduce his little sister to his student; and I just wrote it – and I'm glad I did xD

Well, now onto the 2nd chapter, ne? Enjoy! 

* * *

**Chapter Two ****· ****Hide and Speak**

* * *

"Hello!" Tear said, staring at Luke as he still held tightly onto her and Natalia's hands. The boy thought for a while, opening his mouth again. "C'mon...Hello?" He pouted and opened his mouth to try saying the word.

"He...hee..." Natalia smiled, watching the 'new' Luke try to speak again. He didn't seem like his old self at all. He was more innocent and naïve. Though, he was still Luke...right?

"Okay, let's try something else..." Tear sighed, knowing that he didn't seem to be getting past the letters H ad E. "Umm...My name is Tear. Teeeaar." He was her new friend, so why not have him know her name?

"Teh..." Guy watched the little boy continue his struggle with speech. He seemed to have grasped walking very soon, though he still had a lot of support from the Princess, Van's sister, and himself. Natalia seemed to have joined in the talk session, deciding to sit on a white, marble bench. Tear sat down on the other side. Guy helped the redhead up and leaned against a wall nearby.

"Natalia! Nuh-Tal-Yuh." Luke gave both girls a look of bewilderment.

"Nuh...Nuh...Teh?" Guy chuckled at this. The 'naming game' seemed to further perplex the poor boy, trying his best to say the same as them. "Teh-yuh...?" The Princess pouted, wanting him to know how to say her name as well. Luke whined, crossing his arms again. He was innocent and all, but he didn't have much patience with himself.

"Girls, I think it would be best to do something else instead of frustrate Luke." Guy suggested, smiling at the three. Natalia smiled at Tear rather evilly making the shy girl worry slightly.

Natalia looked back at guy, talking to the other girl while not looking at her, "Hey Tear, wanna see something funny?" The Princess asked, evil shimmering off of her green eyes. Guy sweated, stepping back from her.

"Natalia...you're not..." Guy said warningly, gulping.

The Princess of Kimlasca laughed as maliciously as a 11-year-old girl wearing a frilly dress could. She ran to Guy, arms outstretched. "Guy!! Give me a hug!" She squealed, running after the young teen.

"Noo!! No, no, no!" He screamed and tried to get away from her as fast as he could. When the boy was out of sight, Natalia rushed back to her friends and stood up on a large, flat rock.

"I now have another idea!" She stated, hands on her hips. Luke and Tear stared at her from the bench, wondering what her idea was. "We shall play...hide and seek! " The blonde child giggled, jumping down from the rock and poked Tear, "You're it, Tear!"

The brunette frowned, bothered by this exclamation but nodded despite her opinion. "Okay, I'll be it." Besides, she knew that Natalia certainly wouldn't be it and that it was probably dangerous to leave Luke alone to run off to try to find them. Tear went over to a pedestal, closing her eyes tightly and leaned her forehead against the smooth figure.

"Count to 10!" Natalia yelled as she took Luke's hand and led him to somewhere to hide. Tear nodded in acknowledgement.

"10..." She started, carefully listening to where Natalia and Luke ran off to.

Natalia looked behind a few trees, but they were far too obvious.

"8..."

Luke pointed out a few bushes, but Natalia shook her head again, knowing that that was usually where people first looked in a game of Hide and seek. That's certainly where she would look after done counting!

"5..."

Natalia inspected a few figurines that they could possibly hide behind. After a few seconds, she decided that it wouldn't do.

"2..."

The Princess smiled, seeing a perfect hiding spot and turned to tell Luke about it...but when she turned around, the boy wasn't there.

"1! Ready or not, here I come!" Tear yelled out, but when she looked up, she immediately saw Natalia fretting not too far away from her. "That wasn't very challenging..." Tear started but saw exactly why Natalia seemed to be worrying so much – and it was not because she didn't have a hiding place. "Where's Luke!?"

"I don't know! I let go of his hand for a moment and looked around for a hiding spot! When I turned back around , he was gone!" The blonde girl explained quickly, waving her arms around in worry. Tear did her best to calm the Princess down, ignoring her own worries as well. What if Luke got hurt? The big question in Natalia's mind however was 'What if he gets kidnapped again?'

The two girls decided that it would be best to split up and look for him – if they found him, they'll go looking for the other – without letting go of Luke...if they found him that is.

"Luuuke! Where are you!"

"Luke! C'mon out! Where are you?!"

After 10 minutes, the girls' worries were only intensified. And not only that, but Natalia could spot Guy rushing back to them, hearing their calls for the Duke's son. "Princess? Where's Luke?" Guy asked, looking around , not seeing the redhead at all. Natalia bit her bottom lip, fidgeting as she explained the situation to him. "What?!" The girls shrunk back at his outburst which he quickly took control of. "It's okay, just...we have to find him quick." Tear nodded in agreement and left to go find Luke. Guy gave the upset Natalia a sympathetic look and hesitantly tapped her shoulder, "Uh...don't worry, Princess Natalia. It's not your fault at all; we'll find Luke..." He comforted, a gentle smile tugging on his lips. Natalia looked up at him, and her green eyes sparkled.

"Really?" She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into him, "Oh, thank you, Guy!" She hugged him tighter, not noticing the tremors in his body.

"Okay, okay, j-j-just let go!!" He screamed, pushing her away and leaping back far from her reach. A giggle escaped her lips and she went off in a new direction to find Luke.

Guy sighed, scratching his head. How was he supposed to explain to the royal family about this one? 'Oh, hey, guess what? The Princess scared me because of my fear of girls and it seems that when I was not supervising them, they decided to play Hide and Seek. Which unfortunately resulted in Luke being gone again, okay? Well, see you, have a nice day!'

That would be the most degrading, and stupidest explanation ever. Plus, he would be in huge trouble. No one wants trouble from the royal family – especially if having to face the wrath of Duke Fabre.

Unbeknownst to Guy, a certain redheaded boy bounded by behind him, trying to catch a butterfly only a few inches from his fingertips.

"Luke! Are you here?" Natalia pushed by shrubs, grimacing at the dirt getting on her shoes. She stepped over as much as she could, looking up at the sky of Baticul. Still no sign of finding her young fiancé. Plopping down on a clean rock, she looked at nothing in particular, her eyes glazed over. "Someday...when we're grown up, let's change this country." She started, a small smile tugging at her lips, "Change it so that no one has to be poor. Change it so that war never happens. Let's work for the rest of our lives, to change this country...together." The Princess let out a deep breath, a bit comforted at the memorized speech.

It was the speech that Luke told her. When he remembered everything that is. She would never forget those words in her life – it was like they were embedded into her heart and mind forever.

That's why now, she had to find Luke. So when they grew up...they could fulfill that wish when he remembered the promise.

Tear ran through, between the trees, looking for any trace of red hair. Still nothing. However, she did see a really pretty butterfly land on a leaf of a tree. Looking up at the butterfly as it slowly flapped its delicate wings in content, she smiled briefly. It was a small scene of solace until she saw a hand whap at the beautiful insect, making it fly away again. Tear raised an eyebrow and walked to the other side of a tree, her blue eyes widening in shock. "LUKE! How did you get up there?!" She shrieked, worried for the boy once again. There he was, sitting on top of a branch, trying to hold by gripping the tree with his right arm, his left still outstretched for the butterfly. "That's dangerous!" She frantically looked around for anyway to get him down without getting hurt. How did he get up there anyway, he had a hard time even walking yet he could climb trees for **butterflies?**

Luke gave her a shy smile, a small sliver of fear shining in his green eyes. He slowly wrapped both arms around the tree, ignoring the irritating pain of the bark and climbed down from the trunk as best as he could. Jumping onto his feet, he stumbled again and Tear caught him in her arms. Luke looked up at her again, smiling warmly. "Tear!"

The girl smiled but stopped suddenly. "What...? What did you say?"

"Tear!" He continued smiling, holding her hands like she did to him when they first met a couple moments ago. "Tear, Tear, Tear!"

Tear blushed furiously and nodded, grinning, "Yes, I'm Tear...let's go find Natalia and Guy, they're worried about you."

"O-O-Otay, Tear." He said with some struggle, following her as she held tightly onto his wrist. The day was eventful enough and now she had to tell the other two of:

Luke's ability to climb trees just to try and catch an insect.

Luke's "first" word

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Luke blinked, feeling as if he'd heard this before...oh yah, when that Susanne lady hugged him when he got here. Natalia swung his arms from side to side, gripping to them tightly. "You're not kidnapped, you're not lost, you're here!"

Tear smiled, watching the scene unfold. They got back to Natalia and Guy, the two immediately rushing to scold and fawn over Luke's 'return' even though he didn't really leave.

"Oh! I almost forgot to mention! Luke can speak! " Tear said excitedly, her smile widening. Natalia's face broke out into a large grin as she looked at Luke.

"You can talk again!? Yay!"

"But...only a few words, I think." Tear told her, bringing her spirits down a bit.

"Oh...but still!" The pride was swelling within Tear but she decided not to tell about Luke's first word until they found her brother and Luke's family again.

* * *

End of chapter 2 Woot! Please **review**, alrighty? Alrighty! 


	3. Lost Privileges

**Have I Seen You Before?**

**Author**: Broken Death Angel  
**Category**: Tales of the Abyss  
**Language**: English  
**Fiction Rated**: T  
**Genres**: General/Romance  
**Pairing**: Luke/Tear  
**Published**: 7/31/7  
**Status**: Incomplete

**Chapter Summary:**It's been several weeks since the hide and seek game; and Tear still comes with Van to visit Luke – hoping that someday he may be able to visit her at her home. But Tear overhears the adults talking about Luke; and how he's forbidden to leave the manor!

**Review Replies  
****cHaRiSA**** DoLl ArIeLle**Thanks again And they'll be their normal ages soon, but not yet. Most likely in Chapter 5. But for now, it's still little kids.

**Laurie Jo: **xD Exactly what I was aiming for! Yes! Love the fluff. And I know, go Natalia, chase after that 'woman-hater'! XD

**DarkDesh: **Thank you very much! And here's the update xD

**SacredBlade: **Thanks ; I'm a little bit shaky on what's going to be the storyline later (as in when they're traveling around Auldrant) but I'll try to keep a good story up x3

**

* * *

****Chapter Three** **·****Lost Privileges

* * *

**"Guy!" The blonde boy looked back, seeing the redheaded boy smiling at him and ruffled his hair. "When is Master Van and Tear coming?" The boy pouted, crossing his arms. He was growing impatient, waiting for his friend. Guy chuckled at the annoyed expression on the boy's face. 

"They should be here soon Luke, don't worry." Luke sighed, but nodded with a small smile on his face. Guy watched him run off to wait for Van and Tear again. It had been a several months after Luke was found at the Choral Castle, and he was walking and talking again. Unfortunately, he still didn't remember anything about his own kidnapping. There was no knowledge of why he was kidnapped, and no clues on who exactly took the boy.

But of course, what mattered was that Luke was okay. Hearing footsteps coming in through the courtyard, both boys looked over to the source. "Master Van! Tear!" Luke grinned, running up to them. Tear ran up to Luke, giving the boy a small hug. She blushed when he hugged back and let go of him.

"Luke, are you ready for training?" Luke straightened up and nodded, as serious as a ten-year-old could be. "Good. Let's go." Van walked over to the middle of the courtyard and Luke followed him. Tear decided to sit on a bench near where Pere was tending to some flowers.

Luke faced the straw dummy, glaring at it with annoyance etched on his face. It wasn't really fun fighting against something that wouldn't even hit back. Plus, it was boring and mind-numbingly dumb – to him that is. Van observed him from a small distance; Luke leaped at the dummy, slashing his wooden sword down on the tall doll. Several pieces of straw fell below it as he whacked at the dummy, acting as if it were an enemy. His master pointed out a few mistakes in his posture and strategy.

Tear smiled as she watched her older brother and her good friend training. She got up, feeling the need to walk around and maybe get a small snack. Thinking it rude to ask one of the manor's servants to go and show her the whereabouts of the kitchen. Sliding off the bench she was sitting on, she ran into the nearest door that she saw a few maids walking in and out of.

She didn't get to walk that much when she decided that she was in fact, lost. A small sigh escaped her lips as she continued to walk around, looking at the guards standing around.

"—leave the manor."

Tear stopped and stepped back behind the corner she was about to turn. Peeking around the corner again, she saw the Duke and his wife speaking amongst themselves, the servants dismissed from the area.

Eavesdropping is rude and unacceptable. But...

Tear settled in her spot, wondering what they were talking about.

"Dear, I know it's for his safety, but wouldn't that be like imprisoning him? How will he feel about us locking him up in the manor and nowhere else?" Susanne frowned, upset about the new rule her husband had created.

He also scowled, knowing that she was going to reply like that, "I mean it. Luke is not to leave the mansion area until he comes of age twenty." Duke Fabre paused, looking down for a moment in thought, "I will inform the servants of this soon so they know not to let him out if he tries."

The woman sighed heavily, shaking her head. She knew that he wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon. She knew it was for Luke's safety, but she couldn't help but think it was a little severe on his life.

The two however were unknown of a little girl that happened to be listening to them chat. She gasped and ran back to where she thought the courtyard would be. Luke needed to know this...needed to know that he's going to be stuck in this manor for many years to come. Amazingly, she did make it back to the courtyard and saw Luke taking a break from his training.

"Luke!" Tear called out, running to him quickly. She caught her breath from running for a while and frowned at him, looking at the sweet innocence in his eyes. He still acted like a young child, though he knew more than he used to.

"What is it, Tear?" He smiled, tilting his head and his red hair fell to the side. Tear couldn't help but smile back too, but her eyes showed her obvious anxiety and sadness. "Mm?"

Tear looked down, frowning, "Luke...I was walking in the manor, okay? And I saw your mom and dad talking." She started her explanation, looking up at him. He seemed confused by this, not seeing what was wrong, so she continued. "Your dad said that...until you're twenty, you're forbidden to leave the manor."

Luke's green eyes widened in shock, thinking about this 'new rule' that Tear told him about. So for his childhood; a big part of his life, he was going to stay in this building? He looked at his feet, clenching a fist. How could his dad do this to him!? Sure, he didn't know much about his own life before, and yes, he was kidnapped by he was sure that he could take care of himself a little now!

The light brown haired girl watched emotions fly across the boy's face as he processed this new information through his mind. "How..." He started to talk and she blinked, listening to him, "How could he do this to me?" Luke's eyes softened his words not as fired up as he thought them through in his head. Tear smiled solemnly, hesitantly wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't worry, Luke...I promise, I'll try to visit you as much as I can! And I'll try to get your mind off being stuck here, however I can." She smiled, doing her best to cheer the young noble up. Luke sighed, nodding; having his friends around would help him out.

"Thanks, Tear." He hugged her tightly, happy that she was there.

"...Your welcome..." She blushed , bowing her head a little bit in embarrassment.

As long as she and the others were there with him, he'd be okay for the most part...

* * *

Short, short chapter; but I don't feel like writing to this one very much. Next chapter will be pretty long though, I promise! Please review, people 


End file.
